Leah Tribute
by bkhchica
Summary: First O/S: Seth and Leah learn one of life's hard lessons. Childhood isn't easy, especially when you have a little brother! Second O/S: A night Leah will remember forever... the beginning of their Almost forever.
1. Life Isn't Fair!

A/N: Another tribute to Leah's pre-wolf time. I love the relationship between Seth and Leah- maybe this happened, maybe it didn't... lol

Pre-read by my friend the amazing Lolabean! She has Leah stories pub'd here that are awesome!

I disclaim...

* * *

"Seth! You can't have that! It's mine! Give it back!" Leah's little girl voice tinkled through the air.

"But Lee, I need it. Please?"

"Why? It's my favorite thing in the whole world!"

"But, but, I thought Stawberry Cakes was your favorite in the world? I just want to see it. Please?" Seth's big brown eyes filled with tears as he looked at his sister.

"No. It's mine. You can't have it." Leah scooped up the pretend doctor kit and headed to the door. "I can't make Strawberry Shortcake better if I let you have this, Sethy. She's really sick, so stay out of my room." Her small feet danced down the hallway, thrilled with her excuse to not have to share. Deciding the porch sounded like a better place to play, she hopped down the stairs and out the door. Her shoes were loud on the step as she jumped down to sit on the porch.

Sometimes a girl needed things that were just hers. She got so tired of her brother taking her toys and things and using them. He never put them back where they belonged and then she would get in trouble for it. Her mom didn't care if it was Seth that left them out because they belonged to Leah so she should be the one to take care of them.

A little sigh escaped her small frame. "Life is not fair," she told her pink-haired doll. Hugging her tightly to her chest, she buried her nose in the doll's neck. She always smelled of strawberry cake. It was the best smell in the whole world.

As she hugged her doll, she noticed her dad walking up the sidewalk with his fishing pole and tackle box in one hand- a string of fish in his other. A grin split her face, "Fish fry tonight, huh, Daddy?"

"You bet baby girl," he told her with a chuckle. Her squeal rent the otherwise quiet afternoon. "Are you gonna help me clean them for your mother?"

Her little nose scrunched in disgust, "Eww! Daddy, that's gross! I don't like fish guts."

Harry's chuckle shook his frame, "What are you doing out here by yourself? You should go play with your brother if you don't want to help me," he tried one last time to get her to help. He thought it might be nice to spend a little more time, just the two of them.

"I don't want to. Seth always takes my stuff without asking, Dad. Then he doesn't put it away and I get in trouble for it. It's not fair," she declared with a stomp of her foot.

"Life usually isn't, Leah. Things happen that we can't understand, but it's all for a reason. You have to take care of your stuff because it belongs to you. If you don't want Seth to mess with it, tell him to pick it up."

"But Daddy, he cries and tells Mommy," her lower lip protruded in a pout as she talked to her dad.

"And then your mother makes you share?" As Leah's head bobbed in a nod of affirmation, Harry continued, "Think about it like this Leah. If you were at the Blacks house, playing with Rebecca and Rachel, how would you feel if they wouldn't share their toys with you?"

"I'd be sad," her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her best friends in the whole world leaving her out like that.

"Seth loves you, Sweet-girl. He wants to play with you and your stuff because he looks up to you. He thinks you're special. And you are."

She heaved a sigh. "But Dad, why can't life be fair? Why can't it all be the same for everyone?"

"Nothing in life is ever going to be easy Leah. You learn that now, and when things happen that make you sad or mad, it's easier to handle. You're a good girl, Leah. You have a good heart. Never forget that. The spirits made you brave. You are a fighter.

"Remember when you yelled at Paul Lahote for picking on your brother?"

Her little head nodded, "He's my brother. No one should be able to pick on him."

Lips tilted up in a smile, Harry continued, "That is what I mean Leah. You are a great protector. You keep standing up for those smaller and weaker than you are. You'll be a hero, someday."

Lifting her eyes to meet his, Leah's face brightened with a smile, "You think I can be someone's hero, Daddy?"

"I think you already are," his eyes travelled up to the window above them, where Seth's room was. "Your brother thinks so. He really loves you, Leah."

"I know," she huffed, "Sometimes I just want things that are just mine."

"I can understand that Leah, but your brother is still little. It's going to take time for him to learn that. You'll have to be patient with him. And why not play a game with the things he wants to use of yours so that you're playing together? One day, you're going to grow up and things will be different, but you'll always have your brother. You'll need him as much as he needs you. It's never too soon to be friends with him."

"Do I have to?"

"No, I can't force you to be friends with your brother, but I would like it very much if you would try to be," his hand reached out to ruffle his daughters hair- tendrils escaping the long braids on either side of her head.

Her doll lay beside her on the porch step forgotten, as she crossed her arms over her purple striped shirt. "Fine, I'll try to be nice to Seth. But I don't have to like it all the time." Standing quickly, her small hands dusted the back of her jeans off and she picked up the doll and doctor kit. Her steps were slow as she trailed up to Seth's room.

Her small fist knocked on the door, only moving to open it when he told her to come in. When her hand had turned the knob and opened the door all the way, her brother, her Sethy, was standing in front of her, eyes shining with a smile splitting his face wide. "Wanna play with me, Leah?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I came up. Here, you can be the nurse- like Mommy is- and help me fix Strawberry, ok?"

Seth was so excited his little body almost vibrated with his excitement at the opportunity to play with his sister. "Yeah! Let's play! What's a-matter with her?" And so began their play.

An hour later when Harry checked on his children, they were laughing and giggling together. They were both sitting on Seth's bed, his smaller body curled into his sister's side as she read him a story. They laughed at the pictures and the story together, completely unaware of their dad's presence.

When Leah laid the book down, she kissed her brother's forehead- just like her mom and dad did to her- and said, "I love you, Sethy. I'm glad you're my brother."

"Me too, Lee-lee," came his baby-voiced reply.

* * *

A/N: So... what did you think?


	2. Beginning of Forever

A/N An entry into the Tribute to Leah... Diamond in the Rough Group on JBNP. We were asked to write a scene about Leah's life that showcased a moment before the wolves began to phase. This is one of the ones I chose.

It was beta'd by the lovely Prettyflour. She's amazing!

I Disclaim...

* * *

Beginning of Forever

The scene had been set perfectly. Tiny candles that smelled faintly of lilacs flickered in the otherwise darkened room. A bottle of sparkling white grape juice chilled in the wine bucket- I couldn't judge him, he was only nineteen and I was seventeen; where were we going to get alcohol? Rose petals were scattered around the room and across the pillow tops of the queen-sized bed that sat centered in the otherwise sparsely furnished room. The only other furniture was a small table and two chairs. The table had been covered with a beautiful lace cloth, flowers and candles scattered amid a small feast resting on the surface. It was beautiful and perfect.

Plates were already filled and waiting for us. Some kind of baked chicken and rice with a wine sauce tasted like heaven in my mouth. Roasted vegetables, steaming hot from the pan and a warm roll completed the plates, but there was also a heaping bowl of fresh fruit in the middle of the table. Apparently my man had decided to order room service.

He was tall and beautiful- his russet skin gleaming in the candlelight. His beautiful eyes glimmered and brightened as they took me in again. His lean muscles were dressed in a killer pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. The black hair crowning his head was styled to in a perfect messy style- bedhead, and it was _sexy_.

While we ate, we talked of inconsequential things. Little things that didn't necessarily matter- what we'd done that day, what our plans for the next day were, and funny stories from home. Pieces of us that we wanted to share. I wanted him to know me, to be able to put the pieces together and view my scattered puzzle as a whole picture. I _needed_ him to know me, to appreciate me, to see and feel me.

One of his hands reached over and covered mine. My heart skipped a beat. Butterflies appeared in my stomach making me feel giddy and light. My breath hitched at his touch. It still amazed me how he could make me feel so absolutely smitten with just a touch. My body heated more from each sweep of his warm thumb over my hand. He was so tender and careful with me- treating me like a china doll that he didn't want to break, and yet, I was his equal in every way.

We'd been dating for a little over a year. My heart had firmly been captured and now rested in his big hands. He was very careful to cradle it and keep it safe. I knew we'd be together forever- we had an eternal love. Nothing could break us apart. I needed him as much as I needed air and water. He was the other half of my soul. I didn't know how I'd ever survive without him. It would be like falling off a boat with no life preservers- drowning in a violent sea.

I thought back to when he first noticed me and asked me on a date. It had been so cold outside and I was walking home after school. It wasn't snowing and for once it wasn't raining either. My coat was wrapped securely around me and Seth and I were trudging through the mucky grass on the side of the road. We were both shivering from the whipping wind that gusted around us, the ends of our scarves flying about our heads. There was a roar of a motor behind us and then it slowed; the truck coasting along beside Seth and I. The tall giant rolled his window down and asked if we'd like a ride. Of course we accepted- neither of us cared to go any farther in the freezing temperatures. I squeezed in beside his lean frame, Seth taking the spot by the window. His leg pressed against mine and his elbow rested on my knee as he shifted gears. Pulling into our drive he pulled to a stop. Seth was already out of the truck and running inside in search of whatever treat Mom would have left on the counter for him. My eyes met his and I sucked in a breath. He really was beautiful. I managed to mutter a thank you out, feeling my cheeks heat in a blush as the words stuttered on my tongue. His deep voice answered quickly, "It's no problem Lee-lee. I'd bring you home every day if you'd let me. See, I really like you. You're so pretty. Would you… would you want to go on a date with me? F-Friday night?" I'd answered affirmatively and we'd been joined at the hip since then.

"Leah? Lee-lee? Where'd you go beautiful? You were here and then you weren't."

"I was just remembering when you asked me out the first time. I was so nervous, riding beside you in the truck. Your touch still leaves me breathless."

"Good," his deep voice showed he was thrilled with my admission. "I love you so much, Lee. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you, too. Sometimes I think I love you more than I could ever tell or show you."

He stood from his chair and knelt before me. Love shining brightly in his eyes, and it was all for me. My heart skipped a beat as he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. He leaned his forehead against mine, still on his knees before me. "I would love to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you Leah. From the moment our eyes connected in the truck, I knew I loved you. But I'd wanted you for so much longer. I think about you all the time. Would you let me show how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives?"

My heart was beating frantically as I listened to him pour out his heart. I knew he loved me but this was more than I'd thought possible. I am normally a very intelligent girl, but this night- my intelligence fled as I sat, stunned, listening to him. His words not registering in my mind at all at first.

"Leah, I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep beside you every day. I want to have babies with you- not now of course, but in a few years- down the road sometime, anyway. I need you in my life. I'd be so lost without you. Will you marry me, Lee-lee?"

"W-what?" I managed to ask.

"Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

Tears flooded my eyes as I looked into his eyes. A smile flashed on my lips, dragging the corners of my mouth higher and higher until I thought my face was going to split. My heart felt as though it would burst from the swell of emotion within my very soul.

"Yes! Yes, I will," I cried, crashing my lips to his in a kiss that raged with passion and the ferocity of my love. He returned the kiss, desire burning between us like a wildfire. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced with mine, stoking the fire hotter and hotter.

We'd come here because I was ready. I wanted him to have all of me. After a year of putting him off- not that he minded- I wanted to be with him in every way. And he surprised the hell out of me with a marriage proposal. I couldn't have been happier.

When we broke the kiss, he presented me with a ring. "It's not much, Lee-lee, just my class ring, but I promise, I'll get you a better one soon. I just, I need to know that you want to be mine forever just like I want you."

"It's perfect, baby. C'mere," I stood and walked to the bed, an added sway to my hips. "I need to show you just how much I love you now."

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to. I would be happy to just lie beside you until morning."

"Of course I'm sure. Now shut-up and love me, Sammy."

And he did- lovingly and gently until we both shattered in blissful love.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Can you understand why it hurt so bad a little more now? I want to hear your thoughts!


End file.
